


Reading Order for Voices in the Bone Series

by Watergirl1968



Series: Voices In The Bone [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watergirl1968/pseuds/Watergirl1968
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome! This page details the reading order for the Voices in the Bone Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Order for Voices in the Bone Series

**Voices in the Bone** takes place in a canon AOT/SnK setting, but has plot deviations. 

In this series the main ship is eremin, with eruri in a support role. 

_When the Survey Corps unearths a prehistoric library during the building of a new military compound, they also reawaken instincts and echoes from an ancient, long-forgotten world of man._

 

**THESE FICS CONTAIN THE CORE STORY ARC FOR VOICES IN THE BONE:**

[VIB 1: CRICKIT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1677971/chapters/3564116)

[VIB 2: BOXLEY](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4793870/chapters/10970963)

[VIB 3: CAN’T YOU HEAR IT?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1799263/chapters/3858298)

 

**THESE FICS ARE NSFW EREMIN ONE-SHOTS FOR THIS AU, IN ORDER OF PUBLICATION:**

[THE PEARL OASIS HOTEL](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1662821/chapters/3528128)

[MY PLUS ONE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1781833)

[ROLL CALL](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1737947)

[THIRTY LICKS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4125265/chapters/9299401)

 

**THIS FIC IMAGINES THE EREMINS FROM AGE 12+ (unfinished)**

[MOSS LAKE VIGNETTES](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2518097/chapters/5594204)


End file.
